vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Marvel Comics)
|-|Original Size = |-|T-Rex Size = Summary Godzilla is the name of the titular character of a Marvel comic series of the same name. The Marvel Godzilla was awakened by nuclear weapon testing in the Pacific Ocean and attacked Tokyo in 1956. Over the ensuing years, Godzilla became the lesser of two evils, fending off malevolent monsters that would attack Japan. By unknown means, he was eventually trapped in an iceberg and managed to break free once the iceberg reached Alaska in the 1970'. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-B, higher with Rage Power Name: Godzilla, Gojira, King of the Monsters. Origin: Godzilla/Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kaiju, Irradiated Prehistoric Creature Powers and Abilities: |-|Mutation Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Natural Weaponry (Teeth, Claws and Tail), Radiation Manipulation |-|T-Rex Size= All previous abilities with Immortality (Type 3), Skilled in Hand to Hand combat, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Low-High over time), Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation |-|Original Size= All previous abilities with Large Size (Type 2), Rage Power (The more angry Godzilla is, the more increases his speed and strength), Air Manipulation (Being able to create a pocket of air around himself to allow him to breathe in space) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Fire (Can survive fire attacks equal to his own ), Ice (Can survive pretty cold temperatures ) and Poison ( Beta-Beast injected a a huge amount of venom in Godzilla, he was fine few seconds later) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Even while shrunken down to human size, he was still able to damage The Thing and break through one of Invisible Woman's forcefields) | Solar System level (Matched Thor, with Thor comparing his strength to the Midgard Serpent, and Hercules had to put in extreme effort to overpower a simple stomp from him, Godzilla was called one of the most powerful entities on Earth ), Higher with Rage Power (Can enter this state in order to protect his own life, he becomes stronger as long as his rage lasts by drawing upon an inner strength, tap hidden resources.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic scaling from Hercules (Marvel Comics) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class Y (Scaling from Thor and Hercules) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level | Solar System level Stamina: Extremely high. Range: Tens of meters range due to size, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Godzilla has demonstrated sufficient intelligence to outsmart trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Fire Breath:' Best recognized as his signature weapon, Godzilla can expel a deadly nuclear blast from his mouth. The blast is powerful enough to create large-scale explosions, destroy cities and set entire forests ablaze *'Near Impenetrable Hide:' Godzilla has, on numerous occasions, been the subject of military assault using all manner of man-made ballistic weapons and WMDs, none of which are reported as having been effective *'Regeneration:' Godzilla can regenerate wounds at an extremely fast pace Key: T-Rex Size | Original Size Note: *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4